A romantic walk on the beach
by l0stinspace
Summary: What I think happened after George and Ryan walk off together in thursdays episode, written in George's perspective. I don't own any of the characters


Written in Georges' perspective after he walks away with Ryan in thursdays episode.

Ok, so i'm not sure how I managed to pull this off; I mean here I am walking along the beach with the most perfect person i've ever mets' arm draped around me. I think i'm dreaming I mean I must be, there is no way that someone like him would actually be interested in someone like me, over the top, hair-brained and well a virgin. Another thing that proves it must be a dream; any normal person would have run a mile when I told them about my little secret. I was actually rather taken aback with how he took the news, he just shrugged it off, I spent all that time stessing and going out of my way to ignore him and he didn't even seem to care, at all!

I was so deep in my thoughts that I didn't notice the lump of wood jutting out from the sand in fornt of me. Suddenly I was ripped from my beautiful dream land and forced to try and find my feet before I landed on my face. Luckily I managed to stay on my feet but god knows what I must've looked like, I wouldn't describe myself as a particuarily co-ordinated person at the best of times. I looked up to find Ryan smirking at me, he looked like he was trying to stop himself from rolling on the floor laughing. He managed to blurt out 'Are you alright' before he burst into a fit of laughter.

'Haha, hilarious.' I said sarcastically.

After what felt like an hour he finally wiped a tear from his eye and replaced his arm around my waist. Before my brain had time to catch up with my body, I had put one arm around his waist and tucked my hand into his back pocket. I don't know what I was expecting, for him to flinch at my touch?, instead just turned his head slightly and smiled at me. His smile still gave me butterflies and i'm pretty sure he knew that because hs smile seemed to grow a little.

We walked along arm in arm for a little bit before he broke the slience.

'Do you want to go get a drink or something? There's a little coffee shop just up here which i've heard is nice'

'Um, I don't mind, whatever you want' I replied.

He stopped and he turned to face me.

'If you want to go back you can just say George, I won't mind you know'

'No, no! I wouldn't want to be anywhere else right now!' I blurted out.

He laughed. 'Well if you're sure! How about we just get an ice cream and sit on the beach?'

'That sounds great!'

We got our ice cream and found a secluded spot just off the main beach to sit together.

Although neither of us had really spoken, the silence wasn't uncomfortable, it felt nice just to be in the same place as him.

Ryan broke the calm quiet 'So George, when are you next up in London?'

'What me?' I asked

'There aren't any other Georges around here are there?' He asked with a raised eyebrow.

I blushed a little ' Oh yeah, um I don't know, I hadn't really thought that far ahead!'

'Well you could always come and stay with me for a bit, if you'd like of course'

My heart seemed to skip a beat, he wanted to spend time with me! Even after everything that i'd put him through, he still wanted to spend time with me!

'George?'  
I must've forgotton to answer, Ryan seemed to have that effect on me.

'YES!' I almost shouted.

He smiled 'How about this week then?'

It took a second for my brain to fully process what he was saying, but suddenly I had jumped straight to the concusion that he was joking, stringing me along.

'Do you actually like me? Or are you just pretending to like me?'

'George, I like you, and want you to stay with me in London next week, I promise i'm not stringing you along'

'You really mean that?' Was all that I could think to reply.

He cocked his head to the side and just looked at me.

'Ok, well if you're sure you actually want me there, i'll stay with you'

And then he was leaning closer, I could feel his warm breath on my face and then I felt his hands gently rest on the back of my head, if it was even possible he came even closer, I felt his eyelashes graze my cheek and then he gently placed his lips against mine, his lips were soft and light as feathers against mine. Every point that our bodies touched seemed to be burning, but it wasn't uncomfortable, the world around me began melting away and all that I could focus on was Ryans gentle lips resting against my own and his fingertips against the back of my head.

I'm not sure how long the kiss lasted, but it must have been some time because it was finally broken by Ryan moving away to breathe. As soon as his lips had left mine I found my head spinning and I thought that I was going to pass out. Ryan must have sensed it because his had a worried look on his beautiful face 'George, are you ok?'

'Yes' I breathed 'That was perfect'

The worry faded from his face and he flashed that million dollar smile at me. 'That's how it should have happened the first time!' he said.

I could feel the blood rushing to my cheeks, our first kiss on the bridge in London was ruined by me and my drunken attempt the other day, well the least said about that the better.

'Sorry about that' was all that I could think to say.

'It's not your fault George' he said with a smile 'But lets make sure that future kisses are like this and less like the others'

'There's going to be more?' I said as I grinned like a maniac.

'Only if you want' he said with a cheeky grin.

I didn't want to ruin the perfect moment by anymore clumsy words, so instead I leaned in for another kiss.

My lips were met halfway by his, this kiss was more passionate than the last but no less perfect. It was shorter than the last and I was left wanting more.

'George, if you're coming back with me to London, the train leaves in half an hour'

I had completely forgotton about going back to london with him, but my heart seemed to tighten at the thought of spending anytime away from him.

'Well we better go back to the house and pack then' I said

It was answered by a huge smile, we both got to our feet and started walking in the direction of the house.

As we were walking Ryan intertwined his fingers with mine and we walked along the beach hand in hand ready to start adventures together.


End file.
